1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tool trays and, more particularly, to an adjustable tool tray for ladders and the like.
2. Prior Art
In the past, persons who work from extension ladders have had difficulty storing and/or handling all of the items they required for completing the tasks they set out to accomplish. Such persons often were inconvenienced in having to make multiple trips up and down the extension ladder to retrieve a particular tool or the like, or to replace one tool with another, because of the lack of convenient storage for such tools up on the ladder, at the workplace. Furthermore, when the ladder is placed at an angle to the wall or other object for support, it is desirable to be able to adjust the work surface to be substantially horizontal or level, regardless of the particular angle between the ladder and the wall.
Some fixed-position extension ladder shelves have been used in the past, but they have not been horizontally adjustable. Another problem is presented to the workman using an electric power tool from an extension ladder. Frequently, an extension cord is required to supply the necessary power, and often the workman must support not only the weight of the tool, but also the weight of the cord. This can be very tiring, awkward, or even dangerous for the workman. As the user's arm becomes tired of constantly suspending heavy equipment, the chance of dropping and damaging the tools greatly increases.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable tool tray for ladders and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a ladder mounted tool tray that is easy and convenient to use, light weight and durable in design, is cost effective, and has time and labor saving qualities. Such a tool tray allows trades people, construction laborers, do-it-yourself enthusiasts etc. to have all the necessary tools at hand while performing a task at an elevated position on a ladder. The tools are advantageously organized and easily accessible and can be carried with ease. The storage features of the tool tray conveniently prevent expensive tools from falling from a ladder and being damaged.